Garden of undead
by Hidaoydesu
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan sebuah half undead disuatu malam perlahan - lahan membuat kehidupannya yang damai menghilang. Ditambah sang undead memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya, bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya?.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

 **Garden of undead**

 **Genre : vampire, fantasy, humor (garing), romance, slice life**

 **Naruto © masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd © ichie ishibumi**

 **Happy reading**

 **•**

 **•**

Malam hari dikota kuoh, ketika semua orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sebuah bayangan menari - nari dalam kegelapan malam.

Melompat dari satu bangunan kebangunan lain, dari atap ke atap. Dengan kelincah bak seekor kucing dan langkah - langkah yang menawan, bermandikan dengan cahayah redup dari lampu tua. Setiap yang melihat sosok tersebut pasti akan merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa hingga mengompol di celana.

Aura yang menakutkan yang dipancarkan dari sosok tersebut tertutupi oleh langkah menawan, hal itulah membuat orang akan terbayang pada kecantikannya, dan juga kaki mungil yang indah itu dan dengan langkah yang indah itu, hanya dimiliki oleh seorang putri bangsawan.

Gelap malam yang menyelimuti kulit seputih salju, menggantikan kesan cantiknya dengan aura menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya. Ditambah ia memakai gaun yang didominasi dengan warna coklat dari kulit binatang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian perut yang terlihat sengaja diperlihatkan untuk menarik perhatian dari kaum adam.

Namun walau perutnya tidak ia tutupi oleh sehelai benang, tapi tetap saja pandangan yang akan diarahkan oleh kaum adam ketika bertemu dengannya ialah kedua dada berukuran besar yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra hitam dengan tulang yang dijadikan sebagai manik - maniknya.

Ntah karena sihir atau karena pakaian yang ia kenakan, aura erotis akan selalu menguap dari tubuhnya yang pasti membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang menarik dibenak hati seseorang, baik itu pria ataupun wanita.

Sosok tersebut terus melompat kesana kemari tanpa tujan yang jelas sampai ketika hidung manisnya tak sengaja mencium aroma maskulin yang jarang ia cium, yaitu aroma dari seorang raja yang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga didalam tubuhnya.

Akan tetapi dijaman modern seperti sekarang sudah tidak adalagi seorang raja yang melintasi kota kecil seperti ini, apalagi jika raja tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang unik di dalam tubuhnya. Konsep yang terdengar begitu realitas namun sosok tersebut menolak konsep tersebut yang hendak memenuhi pikirannya.

Tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas sosok yang tengah tertarik pada sang pemilik bau ini m mulai mengendus asal bau tersebut, ketika merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan asal dari aroma tersebut ia tersenyum bangga pada kemampuan hidungnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang dan melesat dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi.

Kecepatan yang terlihat seperti peluru hingga meninggalkan kerusakan pada objek yang dilewatinya, baik itu kerusakan berat maupun kerusakan kecil, namun yang pasti hal tersebut tidak meninggalkan bekas suara sedikit pun.

Berbeda sebelumnya yang dimana gaya ia berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya dengan cara melompat, sosok tersebut kini berlari kesetanan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia bisa saja menjadi objek perhatian para pengendara di jalanan.

sekarang ia tidak mempedulikan semuanya, mau dia menjadi perhatian orang atau dijadikan buronan oleh polisi, karena pikirannya kini telah dipenuhi dengan nafsu yang membara pada aroma maskulin ini.

Aroma yang membuat ia seketika haus dan lapar, dan juga aroma ini membuatnya tergila - gila hingga membuang segalanya, hingga sekarang ia selalu menjilati bibirnya ketika bau tersebut menusuk hidungnya.

Ia terlihat begitu haus, sangat begitu haus bahkan ia ragu kalau air satu kolam bisa menghilangkan dahaganya, satu - satunya yang bisa membuatnya tidak haus lagi adalah segelas darah milik si pemilik aroma itu.

Berlari dan sesekali melompati mobil yang menghalanginya hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan lariannya disebuah daerah bergang - gang gelap.

"Ketemu..."

Berbisik dengan nada yang memikat nan begitu menggairahkan, si sosok tersebut berhenti tepat berhenti dibelakang bangunan yang tak jauh dari mangsanya.

" sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas" bisiknya dengan pelan sembari menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat.

" **mystic eye: night of walachia** "

Kemudian Kelopak matanya terbuka dan memancakan cahaya crimson yang memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tidak ada efek sama sekali, namun hawa disekitar tempat ini terasa begitu berbeda,yaitu hawa kematian hingga membuat mata yang melihatnya akan berfatamorgana berada dimalam yang berwarna merah darah.

Ditambah disetiap detik hawa terus bertambah berat , hingga membuat semua mahluk hidup yang terkena aura ini akan membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan normal sampai kesadarannya menghilang.

Namun seperti yang diketahui bahwa sang target tidak mengalamii efek yang sudah disebutkan, malah ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang dimana hewan - hewan kecil berjatuhan dan terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Cih"

sosok tersebut nampak begitu kesal pada mangsanya namun disaat yang sama rasa haus semakin bergejolak, ibaratkan dia telah menemukan minuman premium diatas premium.

Kali ini pandangannya terkunci pada mangsanya yang notabanenya seorang pria muda berusia sekira - kiranya antara 17 - 18 tahun.

Bagi seorang necromancher yang telah berubah menjadi undead sepertinya, menemukan pria muda tampan serta memiliki aroma unik seperti ini adalah tangkapan besar ditambah tubuhnya yang merindukan aliran darah, membuatnya semakin ingin merasakan rasa dari darah dan daging mangsanya dan ingin merrmajakan kulit mulusnya digenangan darah mangsanya itu.

Tubuh tinggi nan tegap, penampilan yang layak, selaras dengan rambut hitam pekat. Di gang - gang yang tidak diterangi oleh satupun cahaya lampu, namun tetap saja pria tersebut masih terlihat cukup menawan dimat sosok tersebut.

"ntah kenapa semakin ku mendekatinya aroma ini terasa begitu nikmat"

Selangkah lagi bagi sosok tersebut untuk mendapati mangsanya itu, namun nafsu yang begitu memuncak tidak dapat ia tahan lagi, seakan - akan ia telah begitu tenggelam dalam kegilaan ini, kegilaan yang tak berunjung.

tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama lagi sosok tersebut memanjat gedung tempatnya ia mengintai targetnya, setelah sampai dipuncak teratas ia mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ketika kepalanya hampir menyentuh tanah, tubuhnya terurai menjadi potongan - potongan bayangan kecil yang menyebar.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, dia muncul dihadapan si pria itu dengan wujud awal bayangan kecil yang menyerap bayangan lainnya, seperti sebuah vortex namun uraian bayangan tersebut bukan tersedot melainkan menyatu dan membentuk sosok yang selama ini mengincarnya.

Sang pria hanya bisa terdiam dan terpana oleh kecantikan yang muncul dihadapannya dengan begitu dramatis, namun disaat itu juga tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan ketika merasakan hawa tidak enak yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh gadis itu.

" jangan takut, manusia " sosok tersebut mendekati pria itu dan menggerakan lengan mulusnya untuk mengelus - elus bagian leher mangsanya.

Sang mangsa begitu hal itu dibuktikan diekspresi dan keringat dingin yang menguncur dengan deras dikulitnya.

"Namaku naruto von brunestud, dahulu aku seorang manusia yang sama sepertimu, sebelum akhirnya aku menjadi undead, namun kau tak perlu takut karena aku tidak akan mengapa - apakanmu "

Sang pria masih memasang ekspresi ketakutan sebelumnya.

Hal ini masihlah wajar bagi seseorang yang bukan magus bertemu dengan seorang necromancer, karena hawa yang dikeluarkan dari seorang necromancer adalah perwujudan dari kematian yang menemaninya.

" tenang kok aku akan membiarkanmu hidup bila kau mau mempersembahkan semangkok darah dan secuil dagingmu untuk kelangsungan hidupku"

Dengan senyuman yang menggoda gadis tersebut mendekatinya sembari mengendus aroma tubuh pria dihadapannya, sesekali ia merayu pria muda didepannya dengan kedipan mata.

" hei..hei...hei, apppa makksud perkakataanmu itu" sambil bergerak mundur mencari sebuah benda yang bisa gunakan sebagai senjata untuk menghalau gadis didepannya, hingga jari jemarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah balok kayu.

" jangan mendekat, aku punya senjata ditanganku "

Dengan ketakutan setengah mati akan sosok didepannya, sang pria mengancam sosok tersebut dengan balok kayu.

"Hehe..." gadis itu terkekeh " nee...bagaimana caranya kau melukaiku dengan itu"

Dia kemudian menempatkan lengannya disekitar bahu sang pria, memperlihatkan gigi manis yang perlahan - lahan berubah menjadi bergerigi dan didetik yang sama ia menggerakan kepalanya di area sekitar pundak si pria.

Aroma maskulin dan rasa asin dari keringat, sungguh mangkanan mewah diatas kata sempurna.

Dengan ini, hasrat yang selama ini terpedam dapat mereda

Naruto menggigit pundak si pria dengan penuh perasaan, seraya ingin menikmati secara perlahan.

Kunyah, hisap , gigit hal itu terus berlangsung selama bermenit - menit dan membuat sang mangsa merasakan penderitaan berat yang berlangsung cukup lama, namun dengan sigap ia menutup mulut si pria.

"Enggmm"

Jika naruto tidak menutupi mulut sang pria dengan lengannya sudah pasti suara jeritan sang pria akan membuat semua orang didalam gang akan terbangun oleh jaritan ini.

"Kumohon hentikan..."

Sembari menahan sakit yang teramat sakit si pria memohon pada gadis - undead didepannya untuk menghentikan aksinya, sedangkan sang gadis terlihat merasa iba pada si pria dan akhirnya menghentikan aksinya dan membiarkannya untuk duduk.

Nafas tersenggal - senggal sembari menahan mulutnya untuk tidak maracau kesakitan, sang pria menatap pelaku penggigittan dengan tatapan marah.

" nee... Darahmu terasa rasa nikmat, serasa seperti anggur mewah yang diperas secara khusus loh "

Ucap naruto dengan begitu gembira, dan sekarang ia telah memasuki alam hayalannya.

Si pria itu sendiri terlihat begitu kesal melihat aksi gadis di depannya, seolah - olah tanpa dosa gadis itu menari - nari dihadapannya.

"Cih"

Si pria berdecih kesal sehingga membuat gadis yang sedang berada di dunia hayalan harus terpaksa untuk sadar.

"Sebenarnya kau mahluk apa, dan kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan korban"

Sipria bertanya pada gadis didepannya dengan nada terdengar membentak, namun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kagum sang gadis, yang sontak saja membuatnya bertambah geram.

" wah...sugoi ternyata aku tidak salah pilih "

Gadis tersebut berdecak kagum pada luka si pria yang kini telah tertutupi oleh kulit seperti sedia kala, padahal luka gigitan yang ia sebabkan tadi terliat begitu lebar sehingga membuat orang - orang yang melihatnya akan mengira digigit oleh hewan buas, namun sekarang luka tersebut lenyap ntah kemana dan hanya meninggalkan bekas darah yang menempel dikemeja putihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas sipria dengan bingung.

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sipria, lengannya kemudian ia gerakan untuk menggeggam tangan si pria yang tengah memegangi pundaknya.

Si pria sendiri terlihat salah tingkah ketika mendapati perlakuan lembut dari pelaku penggitan bahunya, namun tentu saja ia masih kesal pada gadis itu.

" sepertinya kau tidak sadar ya bahwa lukamu mnyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, sangat menakjubkan nee"

Naruto berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sangat erotis, lengannya sendiri mengelus - elus pipi pria itu, yang sontak saja membuatnya membeku seketika.

" Ne...sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menjadi budakku "

Sama seperti sebelumnya Ia kembali berbisik ditelinga sang pria, nafasnya yang terdengar seperti desahan erotis dan kepala yang ia gerak - gerakan dibagian leher si pria.

Si pria terdiam membeku, namun dibalik itu semua tersimpan sebuah pemikiran yang agak jahat, pemikiran yang bisa membuatnya selamat dari bencana ini.

"Nah kalau kau mau menerima tawaranku kemarilah dan peluk aku"

Tentu saja sebenernya yang dipikirkan naruto akan perkataannya bukan karena ia menyukai pria didepannya, malah ia mencoba memanfaatkan si pria untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Sebagai necromancher kau harus bisa memanfaatkan sesuatu dan juga menyembunyikan sesuatu, begitulah cara ia berpikir.

"Bagus kemarilah"

Ia tersenyum ketika si pria mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukannya, pria itu lalu memeluk naruto dengan begitu erat.

Naruto memandang si pria dengan mata crimsonnya dan si pria membalas menatapnya dan sebuah seringaian tipis yang terukir diwajahnya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh mungil naruto.

" nani? "

Pipi Naruto berubah menjadi merah merona ketika mendapatkan perlakuan unik yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan, ia merasa malu dan amat merasa bersalah ketika ia hendak memanfaatkan si pria itu.

Namun rasa malu dan rasa bersalah itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia menyadari akal bulus yang tersimpan dibalik perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan si pria.

" batista boms "

Sembari mengatakan hal itu Si pria membanting tubuh gadis itu kebawah tanah dengan begitu keras sehingga membuat gadis tergeletak sambil meringis kesakitan.

Rasa sakit teramat ketika kepalanya terbentur dengan keras pada aspal jalanan, rasa sakit yang terpadu dengan rasa pusing luar biasa sehingga membuatnya tak mampu untuk menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Hehehe" pria itu terkekeh melihat hasil perbuatannya " siapa juga yang sudi untuk menjadi budakmu"

Si pria menjulurkan lidahnya pada gadis didepannya, ia kemudian pergi berlari meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian yang terlihat tengah meringis kesakitan.

Pria itu berlari dengan gembira karena telah melakukan hal yang selalu ingin ia coba selama ini, tanpa melirik kebelakang tanpa mengkhawatirkan gadis yang telah menjadi alat peraganya.

Terus berlari didalam kegelapan , walau telah kehilangan banyak darah pria itu masih terlihat tetap bugar, bahkan setelah membanting tubuh naruto si pria masih bisa berlari bak seorang atlit lari.

Akan tetapi langkahnya kini tercegat kembali ketika dihadapannya muncul seorang secara tiba - tiba, seorang wanita muda bersurai soft pink panjang sepinggang dengan jidat lebar yang tak tertutupi oleh sehelai rambut pun.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah wanita cantik seperti karakter di anime yang selalu ia lihat ditv.

Mata berwarna emerald tersebut menatap lekat - lekat si pria, hidung mancungnya sesekali mengendus aroma yang dikeluarkan calon mangsanya.

"Wah - wah, tidak bisa aku pungkiri jika aku telah mencium bau lezat darahmu. Aku terpikat oleh aroma dari baumu itu. tapi sepertinya kau agak terluka, pikiranmu juga berkata begitu bukan? " Dengan panjang dan lebar wanita itu menjelaskan alasan ia tertarik dengan begitu rinci.

" cih "

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdecih dengan kesal, beberapa menit yang lalu ia bisa bernafas legah setelah bisa bebah dari seorang undead, namun sekarang mahluk apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi, namun yang jelas si pria itu kini tengah memikirkan cara bisa selamat dari vampire itu.

" tapi siapa yang peduli akan keadaanmu itu, yang penting aku ingin segera membasahi lidahku ini dengan darah segarmu yang beraroma lezat ini"

Sambil mengatakan hal itu ia mengambil sebuah belati kecil dari balik kimono pinknya, dengan seringain yang memperlihatkan dua buah taring gadis itu mencabut belati dari sarungnya.

"Nah sekarang yang mana dulu yang harus kupotong "

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati si pria sambil menggerak - gerakan belatinya kesana - kemari.

Ketika langkahnya dengan sang mangsa hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, ia langsung dihadiahi dengan sebuah balok kayu yang menabrak jidatnya dengan keras.

Balok tersebut melesat begitu cepat, bahkan bagi seorang vampire yang memiliki indra penglihatan dan gerakan yang melebihi manusia biasa, hal tersebut masihlah terlalu cepat baginya.

"Itai"

Ia meringis sembari memegangi area jidatnya yang membesar.

" wah - wah ternyata si jidat lebar ya "

Dari balik kegelapan yang dimana balok kayu tersebut berasal, terdengar suara gadis yang terdengar tidak bagi keduanya.

Keduanya menunjukan reaksi masing - masing, dimana si vampire memasang ekpresi siaga, tak jauh dengan si vampire, pria itu tampak waspada namun dengan tubuh yang membeku seketika.

" jangan kau kira kau bisa selamat setelah menggoda priaku "

Dari balik kegelapan naruto melesat dengan mengayunkan pedang emas ke arah vampire itu.

•

•

•

 **untuk sekarang hanya disini saja, karena you knowlah saya sedang tidak mood mengetik.**

 **Ohya difanfic ini akan banyak char anime lain selain dxd ama naruto.**

 **Ohya semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini.**

 **Bye, jumpa lagi di chap depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 rosebeld

•

•

•

" jangan kau kira kau bisa selamat setelah menggoda priaku "

Dari balik kegelapan naruto melesat dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kevampire itu.

•

•

•

Hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi takeomi, selepas bertemu dengan seorang gadis undead dan setelah berhasil lari darinya ia harus bertemu lagi dengan vampire yang sama - sama mengincar darahnya, ditambah sekarang ia melihat pertarungan mereka secara langsung.

Pertarungan yang tidak pernah ia lihat atau ia temui, bisa dibilang melihatnya saja ia sudah begitu beruntung, namun bagu takeomi ia tidak pernah merasa dirinya diuntungkan oleh kedua mahluk tersebut, malah sekarang ia terlihat seperti sebuah objek yang dilindungi pisau namun secara bersamaan ia menjadi target dari pisau tersebut.

Kedua mahluk yang notabanenya bukanlah manusia lagi, bertarungan tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka berada, suatu waktu mungkin akan ada seseorang yang mendekati area pertarungan diantara mereka, namun yang sekarang dipikirkan mereka adalah cara saling membunuh satu sama lainnya.

Si vampire yang bersenjatakan belati perak disela - sela jarinya dapat dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan kemampuan penghancuran oleh sang undead, sesekali ia melemparkan belati peraknya yang merupakan senjata mematikan bagi mahluk malam seperti dirinya, walau setiap lemparan belati tersebut dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh si undead.

Sedangkan si undead menggunakan pedang emas, bisa dibilang daya rusak yang ia sebakan jauh lebih besar dibanding si vampire, namun karena pedang tersebut terbuat dari emas membuat gerakan sang undead terasa begitu lambat bagi sivampire.

Mereka berdua kemudian beradu benturan, yang sentu saja dimenangkan sang undead dengan mudah, sehingga membuat beberapa belati yang dipegang oleh sivampir terbang keatas.

Melihat vampire yang kehilangan akses kebeberapa senjatanya membuat si undead menyeringai, dengan kasar ia menginjak aspal dibawahnya hingga retak dan memasukan pedangnya kesarungnya.

" Sekarang "

Tanpa menyia - nyiakan waktu undead tersebut berlari kearah sivampir sambil memegangi gagang pedangnya yang tertancap pada sarungnya.

Sedangkan sivampire terlihat masi begitu tenang, malah ia kini terlihat tengah menyeringai ketika musuhnya itu berlari cepat kearahnya.

Ketika si undead hanya berjarak beberapa meter dengan sivampire dan siap kapan saja mengayunkan pedang dari sarungnya, tiba - tiba dari atas telah siap - siaga beberapa belati yang dapat menusuk tubuhnya, bahkan jarak ia dengan belati - belati tersebut tidak terlalu jauh sehingga dengan sigap naruto menangkis semua belati itu dengan pedangnya.

 **Jleb...**

" Kau kalah "

Dan ternyata belati - belati itu hanya sebuah umpan agar musuhnya itu memfokuskan serangannya kearah belati itu, sedangkan di balik kimononya sedari tadi tersembunyi sebuah kunci hitam, dan akhirnya ia menusukannya kearah jantung sang undead.

(Nb* kunci hitam senjata yang sering digunakan oleh kotomine kirei dalam date series, mengambil bentuk pedang panjang dan ramping dengan gagang pendek.)

Serangan yang mengenai bagian vital dari naruto, sontak saja membuatnya langsung terjatuh. ditambah black key merupakan senjata yang terbuat dari perak dan doa menjadikannya sebagai senjata yang amat mematikan bagi seorang undead seperti dirinya.

 **Brugh...**

Seketika itu naruto tergeletak dan terurai menjadi uraian debu - debu yang berterbangan diudara.

"Gud...sekarang kau taukan, apa jadinya jika berhadapan dengan keluarga rosebeld"

Si vampire tersenyum bangga ketika melihat yang telah dilakukannya pada musuhnya itu, ia menatap sisa - sisa debu dari undead yang baru saja ia bunuh, kemudian ia menancapkan black key nya pada jalanan tempat dimana sang undead terbunuh.

Setelah melakukan hal itu sivampire memutar badannya untuk menatap sicalon mangsanya dengan seringaian, ia kemudian si pria dengan cepat, bahkan ia tidak terlihat sama sekali menggerakan anggota badannya, seolah - olah si vampire itu telah melakukan sebuah teleport langsung pada calon mangsanya.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi"

Dengan santainya menggores pipi si pria dengan menggunakan belatinya, kemudian ia menjilati darah yang menetes dari pipi pria itu.

Takeomi hanya terdiam dan membeku ketika lidah merah itu menyentuh kulitnya, namun bukan berarti juga ia menikmati aksi dari wanita itu, ia malah jiji tapi tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk bergerak seolah - olah ia tengah terpasung.

" benaran dugaanku darah ini adalah darah kelas atas, jadi mana mungkin kusia - siakannya hanya untuk camilan "

Sambil berkata hal sivampir memutar belatinya belatinya dengan anggun, kemudian ia memegang unjung dengan gaya menusuk kepala si pria.

Takeomi tak mampu berkata apa - apalagi, wajahnya yang pasrah menunjukan bahwa ia telah menyerah pada keadaan, walaupun jika ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada undead itu, ia belum tentu masi bisa selamat dari genggaman si vampire .

Vampire itu terlihat menikmati keadaan saat ia menyiksa dirinya.

" Nah, mari kita akhiri pesta ini "

Sambil mengatakan hal itu si vampir menjabak rambut hitam milik takeomi, ia lalu menariknya ke atas agar wajahnya bisa saling berhadapan dengan wajah miliknya.

Wajah ketakutan milik takeomi bertemu dengan wajah dingin si vampire, keduanya bertukar pandangan.

" cih "

Vampire itu kemudian melempar tubuh si pria kedinding terdekat dengan kasar, hingga membuatnya memutahkan darah, setelah itu ia mendekatinya sembari berakrobat dengan belatinya itu

" karena aku baik, sekarang kau bisa memilih "

Masih terdiam, membuat sivampire kesal dan akhirnya menendang wajah si pria itu.

" masih mau diam? "

Kali ini si vampire memundurkan langkahnya untuk mempersiap memberikan serangan kejutan berupa sabetan di wajah sipria, namun.

 **Crash...**

Sebelum ia menyelasaikan aksinya lengannya sudah terpotong dahulu oleh seseorang yang menggunakan black key, ntah itu seorang exorcist atau dari pihak gereja yang sudah tahu kalau tempat ia berburu dikawasan sini, namun siapa yang peduli karena ia sendiri seorang vampire kelas atas.

Masih dengan kebingungan tentang siapa pelaku pemotongan lenggannya, sivampire itu memundurkan langkahnya dari si pria dan memasang ekspresi siaga.

Kaki panjang nan anggun tersebut agak bergetar, darah yang masih mengalir dari lengannya yang terpotong membuat area tempat ia berdiri tergenangi oleh darahnya, walau begitu ia terlihat sama sekali tidak menutupi lukannya itu, melainkan sekarang ia terlihat mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa dari darah miliknya untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang tengah ia rencanakan.

Namun di balik kegelapan itu.

 **Crash...**

" ukh..."

Lagi - lagi lengannya yang satu lagi terpotong secara misterius, siapa pelakunya? Begitulah yang ia pikirkan, namun sang pelaku pengguna black key yang cukup terampil.

Darah terus menguncur dari kedua bekas potongan tersebut, namun sivampire masi belum bergeming, sampai ketika dari kegegelapan muncul sesosok yang membuatnya terkejut.

Sesosok yang sudah ia bunuh beberapa menit yang lalu, pada saat ia membunuhnya ia sudah yakin bahwa jantung yang ia tusuk adalah jantung asli yang dimiliki oleh mahluk itu, bahkan matanya sendiri yang menjadi saksi secara langsung ketika tubuh milik dari undead tersebut terurai menjadi debu.

" Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau bisa hidup setelah jantungmu kutusuk "

Si vampire itu bertanya - tanya pada sosok di depannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu penasaran, saking penasarannya seluruh pikirannya kini bekerja keras hanya demi mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Si undead tersenyum membalas tatapan dari si vampire.

"Kau pikir kau sudah cukup pintar nee " gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan - lahan mendekati si vampire, dengan tangan ia lipatkan kebelakang memberikan kesan imut kepadanya " nee dalam hal mengelabui sesesuatu akulah masternya, bahkan aku pernah mengelabui jiwa dari nenek moyangmu loh " sambungnya dengan santai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya bisa saja menjadi senjata yang dapat membunuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah provokasian yang dilontarkan oleh si undead kepada si vampire membuatnya kesal, namun secara bersamaan juga si vampire itu menganggap perkataan itu tidak lebih sebuah lawakan, sehingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak - bahak.

" hahahaha " ia tertawa kesetenan " hahaha sugoi ,sugoi, baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang undead kotor mencoba menghina keluarga rosebeld " sambung sembari menepuk tangannya.

Ia tersenyum pada naruto dengan senyuman palsu, namun nampaknya senyuman tersebut hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menyebunyikan sebuah kebusukan dari si vampire.

Sebuah kebusukan yang dimana sifat sebenarnya yang selalu ia kekang dengan sifat tenangnya, yaitu sebuah sifat yang berbanding terbalik dari sifat yang harusnya dimiliki oleh bangsawan, sifat itu adalah kegilaannya.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

" **mistik eye : night of walachia** "

Ia berteriak mengaktifkan mistik eye yang sama yang dimiliki oleh musuhnya, namun karena ia vampire pure blood mistik eye yang ia miliki memiliki jarak dari efek yang lebil lebar dibanding milik naruto, bahkan membuat rembulan ikut pun berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Disaat yang sama setelah ia mengaktifkan mistik eye miliknya, sivampire itu kemudian merapal sebuah mantra yang di ikuti dengan munculnya teks mantra - mantra bertuliskan bahasa kuno mengelilinginya dan berputar di seketar tubuhnya.

" **darah yang mengalir ini adalah darah miliknya, jiwa yang mendiami tubuh ini adalah perwujudan semangatnya, sang konselator kau akan tersenyum bersama diriku, peluklah aku , ciumlah aku, nikmati aku sepuah dirimu** "

Sedangkan naruto hanya menatap takjub pada sosok didepannya, namun disaat yang sama juga ia meremehkan wanita didepanya.

Ia yang cukup penasaran pada yang akan dilakukan oleh si vampire, membuatnya hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi macam apa yang keluar. Namun walau terlihat antusias pada pelafalan yang dilakukan oleh sivampire bukan berarti naruto menganggapnya bukan sebuah ancaman, malah ia sekarang lebih bersiaga dari sebelumnya.

" Hee...apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Dengan santai ia mencoba memotong pelafalan mantra yang dilakukan si vampire itu, walau hal itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh si vampire itu.

" **pure blood : Blut aus impaler "**

Setelah menyelesaikan mantranya Darah yang menggenangi tempat ia berdiri sedikit demi sedikit menguap dan menjadi gelembung - gelembung kecil yang berputar mengelilinginya dengan cepat.

Teks kuno dan gumpalan darah tersebut menyatu menjadi sebuah bola padat yang keseluruhannya terdiri dari darah dan menutupi tubuh si vampir, walau terlihat padat tapi jika di lihat lebih rinci, masih terlihat bagaimana darah - darah itu bergerak memutarinya.

Sampai ketika seluruh gumpalan tersebut terserap kedalam tubuh si vampire, dan menampilkan kondisi dari terkini dari si vampire, yang terlihat sehat - sehat saja, bahkan kedua lengannya yang terputus tumbuh kembali dengan sempurna, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

" Wah sugoi nee, tapi apa hanya sampe sini saja trik dari keluarga rosebeld "

Hanya ucapan tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan wajah tersenyum dan menepuk tanganya ia berharap akan ada yang lebih dari ini.

Seakan tahu isi hati dari musuhnya itu, si vampire membalas perkataan itu dengan tatapan remeh dan sebuah seringaian.

"Heh, tentu saja ada yang lebih dari ini, yaitu aku akan membunuhmu "

Ia membalas perkataan dari naruto.

Si vampire itu kemudian mengambil kuda - kudanya dengan melebarkan dan menekuk kakinya, lengannya yang memasang pose hendak mencakar ia arahkan keatas rembulan merah yang berada diatasnya.

" aktivasi darah 15 % "

teriaknya dengan lantang yang akhirnya di ikuti dengan aura crimson menguar dan berputar mengelilinginya.

Disaat itu juga kulit mulus nan putih tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah , walau tipis namun tetap saja perubahan yang cukup dramatis tersebut akan memberikan kesan seram melihatnya.

Ditambah wajahnya kini ditumbuhi oleh bulu - bulu tipis, yang membuatnya seketika terlihat menjadi seperti seorang monster.

Vampire tersebut kemudian menggerakan lengannya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya dengan kasar, dan membuat aroma crimson tersebut menghilang.

" gryaaaa "

Vampire tersebut melesat dengan cepat ke arah si undead dengan lengan yang bersiap mencakar sang undead.

Saat sosok musuhnya berada didepannya langsung saja ia mencakarnya secara silang, walau cakarannya bisa dihalau dengan mudah oleh si undead .

"Gryaaaa"

Tak sampai kehabisan akal, si vampire tersebut kembali menyerang dengan mencakar si undead dari bawah.

 **Crass**

Cakaran yang mematikan itu hanya mengenai gaun milik naruto.

" hufft " naruto menghembuskan nafasnya

"kau ini, tahu tidak harga gaun ini" sambungnya yang kemudian membalas cakaran sivampire dengan sabetan dari black keynya.

hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh musuhnya, si vampir tersebut terus memfokuskan serangan berupa cakaran pada si undead tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melompat keatas, ia kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat melesatkan kearah sivampire itu.

Namun ketika black key yang hendak menyentuh tubuh dari sivampire, vampire tersebut berteleport dibelakangnya dan punggung si undead itu hingga terkoyak cukup lebar.

Merasa ia tengah berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, sang undead pun langsung serangan dari sivampire tersebut, dan melompat mundur menjauhi si vampire.

" ukhhh, kau tahu! Rasanya amat sakit nee "

Walau dalam keadaan itu ia masih bisa - bisanya memprovokasi emosi dari si vampire itu.

Vampire tersebut bertambah kesal

" aktivasi darah 25 % "

Kali ini sivampire mulai kembali membuka suaranya untuk mengaktifkan kekuatannya lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa menunggu si undead untuk menyerang, vampire tersebut melesat kearahnya dengan kecepat suara.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Akan tetapi senyuman manisnya tak bertahan lama, sampai sebuah telapak tangan milik si vampire menyentuh kening miliknya.

" **Teleport** "

Keduanya kemudian berteleport keatas, dengan posisi tangan sivampire telah berpindah dan memegang rambut milik undead.

" gyaaa "

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, lantas si vampire itu melempar tubuh milik si undead dengan kasar, hingga membuat tubuhnya menabrak bangunan - bangunan hingga bermeter - meter.

" ugghh... "

Si undead yang tak berdaya lagi hanya bisa menatap langit malam.

Kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menyeka darah di mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat si pelaku pelemparan tubuhnya tengah tersenyum dan mencoba mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

" jangan ragu " Ucap naruto dengan lemah.

Jari telunjuk yang ujungnya dibasahi dengan darah ia gerakan untuk membuat sebuah simbol kuno " π ".

" **auz nir fezh lem** "

Dengan lemah ia merapalkan sebuah mantra kuno yang langsung disusul munculnya kobaran api di sekitar area si vampire.

Tak sampai itu, sang undead kembali membuat simbol yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" **ainz ferhe syamshir** "

Disaat yang sama saat ia merapalkan mantranya, dari balik api - api tersebut muncul berbagai lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam.

" **auzh briah** "

Setelah menyelasaikan mantranya lingkaran - lingkaran sihir itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan beberapa tulang raksasa membentuk akar dan menusuk sivampir itu.

Dan dengan seketika tubuh si vampire itu terkoyak dan terikat oleh akar - akar tersebut.

" mari kita selesaikan ini "

Naruto yang kini telah terlihat pulih dari luka - lukanya akhirnya berdiri, walau harus memegang benda yang bisa menjadi tumpuan lengannya untuk berdiri.

Ia yang masih memegang black key di tangan kanannya menatap tubuh sivampire meronta - ronta dibalik akar tersebut.

" **einzhjar vals vol fezh** "

Ia lalu melemparkan black keynya pada tubuh pada salah satu cabang dari akar tulang tersebut.

" aktifasi darah 50% "

Tak mau mati karena serangan terakhir dari si undead, vampire tersebut kembali meningkatkan kekuatannya , sehingga membuat seluruh bagian kimono yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hancur tak tersisa.

Namun sayangnya sivampire tersebut terlambat melakukan aktifasi darah, sehingga black key itu berhasil menusuk tulang yang mengikat dirinya.

 **Blarr...**

Dan di detik kemudian sebuah ledakan besar terjadi.

Sebuah Ledakan berskala 20 meter tersebut melahap seluruh bagian tubuh si vampire dengan apinya, tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

" hosh hosh hosh "

Dengan terengah - engah naruto menatap ledakan tersebut dengan tatapan gembira.

Semua orang terbangun dan menatap ledakan tersebut dari balik jendela, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani keluar untuk sekesar mencari penyebabnya atau melihat secara langsung ledakan tersebut.

" nah sekarang waktunya kembali "

Naruto kemu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia lalu menuruni atap dari bangunan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Langkah jejangnya melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan si vampire, dengan berjalan tertatih - tatih dan menahan kesadaran yang sudah berada diujung.

Namun walau begitu ia masih menginginkan pria itu, dan karena pertarungan dengan si vampire itu membuat luka disekujur tubuhnya. Kini ia merasa kehausan yang sama seperti ia baru bertemu dengan pria itu.

" ngomong - ngomong siapa namanya "

Sisi lain dari bayangan miliknya bertanya pada naruto.

"Heh, mana ku tahu "

Dengan santai ia menjawab pertanyaan dari sisi bayangannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencapai tempat sang pria, hanya dalam beberapa menit naruto telah sampai, tentu saja hal ini adalah akibat dari lukanya juga, yang memaksanya untuk berjalan dengan pelan.

Akan tetapi ketika sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, raut wajahnya berubah raut terkejut, ketika menyadari si pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya, dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dalam kegelapan dan kesepihan.

" cih "

Naruto terlihat begitu kesal, karena untuk kedua kalinya sang mangsa kabur dari genggamannya.

•

•

•

" ughh "

Pertemuan yang tidak di inginkan dengan para mahluk - mahluk malam tersebut telah membuat mental milik takeomi runtuh, wajahnya yang agak pucat karena ketakutan dan bekas darah yang mewarnai seragam putih miliknya akan membuat orang beranggapan bahwa ia telah diserang oleh anjing.

Ya...Anggapan yang dipikirkan orang - orang itu ada benarnya, anjing kurang ajar yang berusaha menjadikan dirinya sebagak budak setelah dia mengigitnya dan menghabiskan hampir separuh darah miliknya.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakannya, karena pada malam ini festival bulan untuk pertama kalinya diselenggarakan di sekolahannya.

Padahal ia berekspektasi bahwa ia bisa bersenang - senang sampai tengah malam bersama teman - temannya, ntah itu bercerita , menonton film layar lebar atau bercanda gurau sambil mengemil.

Ekspektasi yang wajar bagi siswa perjaka seperti dirinya, tapi ekspektasi tersebut yang tidak bisa ia raih, karena butuh bertahun - tahun agar festival tersebut dapat diadakan, Karena bagaimanapun juga acara tersebut di selenggarakan secara bergilir dari satu sekolahan ke sekolahan lainnya.

Sambil dengan menahan getar diseluruh tubuhnya ia berjalan pulang, dibawah angkasa yang bertabur dengan bintang - bintang.

angin malam yang dingin bertiup kewajahnya yang pucat, takeomi berjalan dijalanan sepi dan berhenti sebentar ditrotoar hanya untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya yang agak lemas.

" hufft "

Ia mengambil nafas dalam - dalam, sembari menatap langit malam ia membayangkan wajah bahagia dari teman - temannya.

" pasti mereka sedang bersenang - senang dan disana juga pasti ramai, sedangkan aku disini berdiam diri ditempat yang sunyi ini "

Ia bergerutu dengan panjang, walau dengan nada yang terkesan seperti orang yang tengah menangis.

Takeomi lalu mengosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian setelah agak hangat ia melipat jari jemarinya untuk dijadikan masker penghangat bagi mulutnya.

" dingin lagi "

Tak berapa lama kemudian di dekatnya lewat seorang gadis cantik yang tidak asing lagi di matanya.

Gadis manis yang menjadi dambaan bagi seluruh pria yang melihatnya, termasuk dirinya, gadis tersebut tidaklah dan tidaklah bukan adalah teman sekelasnya yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan " senpai ".

Gadis itu bernama hinata hyuga.

Indra kelaki - lakiannya mendapatkan sinyal kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis itu, yaitu dengan cara membantu dirinya untuk membawa belanjaanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa gadis itu.

" oi hinata-chan "

Merasakan ada yang memanggilnya, hinata membalikan wajahnya kesamping dan menatap sang pemilik suara itu.

Lalu takeomi mendekatinya dengan senyuman hangat dan jangan lupakan tangan yang ia kerahkan untuk membantu membawa belannjaan.

" sini biar kubantu untuk membawakannya "

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut takeomi langsung saja menyomot belanjaan yang dibawa gadis itu, bahkan sebelum sang gadis menjawabnya.

" arigatou senpai "

Dengan suara lembut yang terasa bagaikan sebuah marsmelow hangat, gadis tersebut tersenyum kearah takeomi, yang sontak saja membuat takeomi salah tingkah.

" ehh...tidak usah berterima kasih "

Sang pria yang salah tingkah mencoba menyembunyikan sikapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada belanjaan yang dibeli oleh sang gadis.

" wuah... Hinachan, kau membeli semua ini ?"

tanya takeomi yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

" ya senpai, ini adalah keperluan untuk satu minggu kedepan "

Sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya dan digantung pada bagian depan roknya, ia berjalan dengan anggun, ditambah baju panjang yang berwarna sama sepert rambutnya "lavender" membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri malam.

" oh..." takeomi beroh-ria "kukira kau ikut merayakan featival bulan ".

Lagi - lagi hinata tersenyum, namun senyumannya kini dipadukan dengan merudukkan wajahnya kebawah.

" Hemm...neji-nii mana mungkin mau mengijinkanku untuk ikut festival seperti itu, apalagi dimalam hari "

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari gadis disampingnya takeomi menanggapi perkataan tersebut dengan nada tinggi.

" menurutku nii-chan mu terlalu berlebihan, untuk melarangmu dalam membantu sekolah menggelar festival. Padahal hal itu kan hal yang positif juga "

Hinata lalu berhenti sebentar dan menatap segumpal awan hitam dilangit.

" ya, pasti menurut senpai hal itu berlebihan. " sambil menatap langit ia berucap " tapi nii-chan ku tidak menginginkan hal yang buruk padaku ".

Kemudian hinata melanjutkan langkahnya kembali yang sempat terhenti.

Sedangkan terlihat tidak begitu puas akan jawaban dari gadis itu.

" yah kalau nii-chan mu tidak ingin kau kenapa - napa, seharusnya dia tidak boleh mmbiarkan adik manisnya ini untuk berbelanja sendiri di malam hari "

Ucap takeomi dengan santai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang bersama dengan dirinya kini wajahnya memerah bak seekor lobster matang.

Reaksi yang agak mengejutkan bagi gadi tersebut, memaksanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya kebawah aspal.

" hari ini neji-nii tidak ada mangkanya aku berinisiatif untuk membelinya sendiri "

Balas hinata sembari mengambil belanjaannya kembali dari tangan si pria.

" maaf senpai, aku lagi terburu - buru "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia berlari meninggalkan senpainya sendirian ditengah jalan.

Sedangkan takeomi yang sendirian hanya terdiam menatap sosok yang berlari itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" ada apa dengan dia ? "

Kemudian takeomi melanjutkan kembali jalan kaki sendirian tanpa seseorang menemaninya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan gerbang dari kediaman miliknya.

Takeomi menatap rumah bertingkat dihadapannya dengan pandangan bosan.

Baginya seluruh tempat tersunyi yang pernah ia kunjungi tidak ada yang lebih sunyi dari tempat ini. jika saja ia bukan pemilik dari rumah ini, mungkin saja ia tidak mau menginjak kakinya di tempat ini.

Bahkan ia akan takut.

Masih teringat dengan bayang - bayang dari gadis undead tersebut, memaksa takeomi memasuki rumah tersebut agar ia tidak bertemu mahluk - mahluk yang seperti itu lagi.

Ia lalu membuka kediaman yang tidak di kunci sedikit pun dengan tatapan malas.

" tadaima "

" okeari "

Ucapannya lagsung dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri.

Takeomi lalu memasuki rumah berdesain klasik tersebut dengan langkah pelan, kemudian setelah memasuki kediamannya dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu tersebut.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu tersebut, kepala lalu ia sandarkan pada kayu tersebut.

" semoga saja besok - besok aku tidak bertemu dengan semacam dia "

Ia berdoa dengan penuh harapan pada sang tuhan yang maha kuasa.

Tak lama untuk ia berdoa, karena dorongan dari perut miliknya yang keroncongan ia menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sebuah air hangat dari dalam panci.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari buket, tempat dimana ia menyimpan persedian makanannya. Lebih tepatnya mie instan yang berlogo " panda ramen " .

Ia mengambil secup ramen instan tersebut dan langsung dibuat olehnya dengan cepat.

" sekarang tinggal mandi "

Ia meninggalkan ramen tersebut yang tengah mengalami proses perebusan di dalam cup dan pergi menuju kamar mandi dan tentunya ia langsung mandi.

 **Skip time**

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, takeomi melamun sambil menatap shower perak yang menggantung di atasnya.

Ia melamun tentang kejadian itu, dengan senyam - senyum.

" dia lumayan juga ya "

Takeomi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghapuskan segala sesuatu ingatan yang berbau dengan tragedy tadi dari kepalanya, kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar mandi dan pergi menuju dapur yang dimana masih ada satu pekerjaan lagi yang harus ia selesaika.

Yaitu memakan ramen tersebut.

Namun sebelum itu ia memasukan beberapa potongan dari bawang putih kedalam ramennya.

Setelah ramen tersajikan dengan bergegas ia menuju kamarnya dan mengambil seset pakaian, namun sebelum ia hendak memakainya terdengat suara ketukan pintu.

Meskipun pintu tersebut dilapisi dengan cat khusus dan kedap suara namun tetap saja suara ketukan tersebut terdengar dengan keras.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan dengan mengendap - endap menuju aula depan.

Ketukan tersebut bertambah keras dan setiap detiknya seolah - olah orang yang mengetuk bertambah, bahkan sekarang terdengar seperti puluhan pendemontrasi yang marah dan mencoba mendobrak penghalang.

Dengan perasaan ragu takeomi membukanya.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan langsung menampilkan sosok undead yang tengah duduk dengan santai diatas kursi panjang, bak seorang ratu yang di dibawah kursinya dipikul oleh beberapa orang.

"Hai"

Sapa Gadis tersebut dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

•

•

•

 **yeah sekarang chap dua selesai juga, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Terlalu berbelit - belit ya ni chap.**

 **Soalnya kali pertama ini aku membuat scene pertarungan hand to weapon**

 **Ohya kali ini juga aku ingin ngasih tahu mistik eye yang di milik naruto ama si vampire rosebeld beda ama mistik eye milik ryougi shiki.**

 **Ok sekian chap ini sampai jumpa di chap depan nee.**


End file.
